A Retrospect in Accolades
by MANTICORner
Summary: How did Draco receive an Order of Merlin? It could be told Draco's way or Harry's, both tales would include a whole lot of bickering. But how does a romance fit into all this? Teddy Lupin is visiting for the summer and he is about to find out. HP/DM. Rating will eventually change.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Drarry fic. Yey. **

**Harry Potter belongs to Jk Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros. No money is being made on my part, that's what jobs are for!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Sir, you are aware of the posted speed limit, yes?" A young and lanky boy in uniform asked.

**"**Erm... " Harry Potter fidgeted in his seat.

**"**Well, clearly not. According to the Road Traffic Act of 19-"

**"**Yes, that's all very nice, doing your lovely job but we really need to be someplace." Draco Malfoy intervened from the passenger seat.

**"**I- but I- can't just let you-" The young man stammered in surprise at the intrusion.

**"**You've just started hm? I can tell. What are they called? Oh yes, copper. New at this copper thing are you?" Draco interrupted yet again.

The Policeman looked irritated. "Wha-? Erm, so, sir, I need to see license and registration. It is very important to drive at the posted speed limit. You weren't even using flashers!"

"Sorry. It won't happen again..." the dark haired man apologized pathetically.

"I shall have you know that you are a menace to the road and I will have to-"

Draco snorted and turned to the driver. "Harry, are you a wizard or not?"

**"**That'd be unethical, I should deal with the con-"

**"**Oh for Merlin's sake!" The wizard seemed to have a thing for interrupting today. He pulled out something that looked like a drum stick.

The Policeman immediately brought his hand to his baton, in suspicion of the stick-like object. Who knows, perhaps this peculiarly dressed and snobby blonde man could use it as a weapon or to his advantage.

Draco did (much to Harry's disapproval). **"**_CONFUNDO!"_

* * *

Teddy Lupin peered out the window of his compartment to see the they had finally arrived at King's Cross Station. He was home after a third year at Hogwarts. Not a particularly special year to say in the least. Well, nothing like his godfather's whom he would be staying with over the summer. At last, he'd be able to ask Harry more about his father, Remus, who passed away in the war. Harry didn't know his own father either due to an untimely death. Excerpts of the late Lupin during Christmas and other gatherings were rushed and always cut short.

Collecting his things, bidding friends goodbye and changing his hair to a more appropriate shade in consideration of muggles, he descended down the steps of the Hogwarts Express.

Young Lupin saw a familiar head of black next to that of platinum blonde below a sign declaring their location- platform nine and three quarters. He couldn't help the huge grin that formed on his face as he made his way towards his godfather Harry and cousin Draco.

The couple seemed to be bickering about some incident with a muggle when Teddy had gotten within earshot. He gave a small wave in an effort to gain their attention.

**"**Teddy! Here, let me get that for you..." Harry greeted and proceeded to haul the trunk onto a nearby trolley.

**"**You've grown so much! No more funky hair I see." Draco observed, eyes narrowing at Teddy's currently chestnut coloured hair.

Teddy smiled. "Turquoise wasn't working, the muggles around here y'know...Thanks for coming to get me."

**"**Oh, we're so happy you're staying with us, Teddy!" Draco exclaimed pulling the metamorphmagus into a breath-shortening hug. Harry attempted to join but was pushed away from Draco, "Turns, Potter, turns. I hardly get to see him."

Harry sighed and shrugged in defeat. After clearing his throat in indication of his impatience, he got Draco to let go and allow Harry a turn. "It's good to have you. We'll have plenty of time to talk about your father, so don't worry." he murmured into the embrace.

The three made their way back to Harry's dark green mini-cooper and set off towards Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Teddy Lupin walked into the mostly familiar setting of his godfather and cousin's home noticing some minor changes which included the removal of Walburga Black's painting (who knew, a Reducto seemed to have done the trick) as well as a new addition to the wall of elf heads he recognized to be Kreature.

**"**I wouldn't have put him up there but it was what he wanted..." Harry excused at Teddy's gaze to the wall of heads.

Draco scoffed "I hate that wall."

"So no elves then?"

"Nope." The couple confirmed.

"Granger was pleased we didn't get another." Draco mumbled and promptly strode to the kitchen in conclusion to the subject.

"Let's get your trunk upstairs." Harry said, pulling his wand out.

Teddy made to do the same but halted to Harry's reminder.

"No magic outside of school" his godfather said apologetically.

"Right."

Harry levitated the trunk upstairs. "Dinner is in an hour. In the meantime you can unpack and settle in."

And Lupin did so. Without magic and neglecting all his belongings involving school, allowing his robes and books to stay in the trunk.  
An implication that summer has started.

* * *

**"**_You cook?" _the guest asked in surprise.

Draco was stirring a stew-like substance fragrant of foreign spices. "Turns out it's just as _easy _as potions." turning to Harry in an effort to deride. His victim just rolled his eyes and began filling glasses of water.

Leaving the stove, Draco turned to retrieve plates and back to scoop the stew which Teddy had learned was called _Curry _along with rice.

Although very unlike the local Western food that he was used to, Teddy had taken a great liking to this _Curry _dish, not hesitating to ask if they could have it again tomorrow. Draco laughed and compromised with the promise of something new from yet another extrinsic land.

Dinner was banished and tea was served. Harry talked of his most recent mission and finally getting partnered with Ron. Draco expressed his excitement of his new apothecary by flinging the tea of his cup. Teddy informed his hosts of the latest trend at Hogwarts which was a curse term known as, "goblin crotch".

More catching up could come later as Teddy had soon felt his eyelids getting heavy. He faded out of the dinner conversation and the banter of his hosts reduced to muffled nonsense. He bid them goodnight and dragged himself up the creaky stairs to his reserved room and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

******Oh yeah, there's a HP puppet pals reference in here so that belongs to them.**

**This story is the result of combining about four different stories I've had sitting around. Sorry this chapter is so short, I have more written out but feel that it'd be better to save that for the next. I just wanted to get this first ch out.**

**That's right, there's more to come (obviously). A lot more. **

**Excuse any spelling/ grammar errors. I have no beta reader.**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The metamorphmagus woke to a blinding sliver of light streaming through a space the thick curtains seemed to have failed to cover. He picked up his wand to cast a Tempus but quickly remembered that no magic was permitted outside of school. He tucked his wand back under the pillow and quietly stepped out of his room in search of the time (rather an excuse for exploring).

After an encounter with an unknown rattling in an old desk drawer, stubbing his toe multiple times on unknown objects and nearly spilling his cousin's cauldron of a potion for unknown uses, Teddy made it to the study. With the thought that there could be no worse than what he had confronted in other rooms, he slowly creaked the door open to find a cozy looking Draco on the sofa, reading a muggle book.

The Malfoy looked up to see who the newcomer was and smiled. "You're up early." He commented, patting a space on the sofa for Teddy to sit.

"Are you usually up this early too?" The teen asked and sat down.

"No, but Harry's snoring woke me and I couldn't go back to sleep." Draco explained, turning a page.

"He snores?" Teddy asked, grinning with this new and silly knowledge of his godfather.

Draco nodded. "Want some breakfast? Tea?" Teddy politely declined both.

They sat in companionable silence as Draco returned his attention to the book. The guest looked around the study, noting it's cozy atmosphere inferring that this is where Harry and Draco spend a great deal of their time. Looking towards his cousin, Teddy saw that he was reading _The Golden Book of Fairy Tales _with depictions of various princesses and beasts on the cover. The younger couldn't help the amused grin that crossed his features.

"Oh I've never read muggle books and Harry told me this is where to start." Draco acknowledged the look.

Teddy remembered these stories about a girl who rides in a pumpkin carriage and another whose grandmother was eaten by a wolf. Grandma Andromeda had them in her- or rather Grandfather's old study. He stood up to examine the various objects in the current room, both magic and muggle. Picking up a vial of clear liquid he curiously asked, "What potion is this?"

Draco lazily turned, shrugged and did a double take. "That! Th-that's.. nothing." Teddy made to unscrew it. "No! It.. uh it could be poisonous." he stammered. "Just put it down and come here so I can cast a cleaning charm on you."

_A cleaning charm? Was it that malignant? _Teddy rushed back to Draco and stuck out his hands. Then a horrible realization dawned upon him. "Oh my god! Ew. Why do you have _that_ in _here_? Potion my arse...Merlin, I'm scarred forever..."

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked, casting the charm. Teddy felt a rush a magic cover his hands and fade.

"Now you know not prance about touching unknown substances."

The metamorphamagus nodded solemnly. He let his eyes sweep the room this time for a more general exploration in fear of more encounters such as these. A purple and gold glimmer caught his eye. As he approached, it became clear that the glimmer was from the decoration on the border of a piece of parchment framed on the wall.

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy**_

_**Order of Merlin **_

_**Third Class**_

The gawker's mouth dropped open. "I didn't know you had an _Order of Merlin! _It was obvious Harry did but you never told me you did!"

Draco attempted to cover a smug smile. He turned his head slowly and drawled, "Oh that old thing." followed by an even more casual swat of the hand. His nonchalance and imposed modesty somehow added an air of faux nobility.

**"**How did you get it? What did you do?"

Draco sighed dramatically. "It's a long story... too much adventure and oh..." He sighed again, "Maybe another day..."

**"**No! You can tell it now. We have time right?" Teddy urged excitedly.

**"**Well if you insist." The Malfoy sing-songed, suddenly correcting his posture and looking alert. "I'll get the tea." And hurried out.

In record time, Draco was back with a tray of tea and assortment of danishes. He leaned on one leg and put a hand on his hip, the other up to touch his forefinger to his chin. "Something's missing... ah! HARRY GET YOUR ARSE OUTTA BED AND COME HERE!"

Moments later, the cousins heard a patter of feet coming down the stairs to which, Draco gave a smug look.

"S-something wrong, Dray? Oh g'mornin', Teddy..." Harry walked in, wrapping his dressing gown tighter.

"Morning! Draco told me..." He saw Draco's rather stern and intimidating look that warned not to say anything and stopped.

"Here have some tea, love." Draco motioned to a steaming cup already made for Harry.

Harry leaned in to give Draco a quick peck on the lips and picked up his tea. "It's early..." he yawned.**  
**

"So Teddy was wondering about _myorderofmerlinitsquiteastor y_ and I thought you should help tell it."

He said the point of his summon so fast neither Harry or Teddy understood. "What?"

Draco huffed. "I just thought to tell Teddy the story of how I got my Order of Merlin..."

"So?"

"And you have much to do with it. Help me tell it."

Harry's confused expression contorted into that of irritation. "You woke me up..." he started, "to help you brag?"

Draco nodded then changed direction into a negative. "Not brag. Just tell a story."

"For you it's the same." Harry retorted.

"Just sit down and help me tell it!"

Harry gave an exasperated sigh and sat in a comfy chair across his husband and godchild. In defeat he began, "Alright, so it starts with our jobs..."

"-You are pants at story telling, Potter! That's NOT how it starts anyway!." Draco intruded with useless correction.

The World's Savior rested his face in the palm of his hand, shaking his head. "Fine. Start it and I'll add some things."

Draco nodded in agreement. "So once upon a time I was an amazing Auror and Harry was my homely partner."

"That's not accurate, at all! An-and it does start with out jobs!"

Draco scowled.

"Long ago, when Draco didn't have that wrinkle right there" Harry poked the corner of Draco's eye, "or any white hairs..."

"For the last time, I don't have any white hairs! My hair is just a very pale blond." the insulted sniffed.

It was amusing for Teddy watch the exchange between his cousin and godfather. This summer was definitely going to go an interesting one. "Just get on with it!" he groaned.

The couple immediately ceased their bickering and gave deep sighs."The pensieve then?" the raven haired man suggested.

"No, this way is much more fun." The blonde declined.

"Yeah so you can tell it your way.. all glorious..." Harry mumbled.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing!" Harry said quickly and smiled charmingly.

Draco stared for a moment and continued. "So when I was an Auror and Harry, my incompetent fool of a partner..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading ch 2! (: **

**Once again, please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors this ch was especially hastily revised. I'll come back for changes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Eight years ago..._

"MALFOY! We are always late because of stupid little things like this. Why can't you just for once be on time! It's all your bloody fault! Shacklebolt is going to be livid! Not just with you but me!" Harry roared in a manner fitting to his house mascot.

"Oh shush, Potter. Stop worrying that pretty little head." Draco drawled while observing his cuticles.

"Did you just call me pretty?" the Auror asked his partner curiously.

"Don't get complimented often do you? But no, you must have heard wrong."

Harry pushed aside the temptation to argue that he was sure he had heard correctly deeming it irrelevant to the point he was trying to make. "Right then, erm... Oh yes, your hair! Seriously, nobody cares, Malfoy. It's just going to get messed up again after another chase so-"

"Because we most definitely go about chasing dark wizards. Get real, Potter. It's paperwork all day for us, thanks to that little stunt you pulled on the last mission..." Draco spat out sarcastically.

Harry's irritated expression altered into a solemn and hard stare. "I had to. I couldn't let them hurt you." He saw Draco recoil slightly and quickly added, "You're my partner and I'm responsible for you and all. It'd look bad if I let something happen..."

Malfoy relaxed but displayed a slightly offended look. "How thoughtful of you, Potty." he sneered.

The Boy Hero stalked viciously towards his partner and cornered him. Draco whimpered in fear, unable to move anything, he allowed himself to be driven towards the wall. Harry then ran his fingers through Malfoy's soft and perfect platinum locks, smiled and then violently ruffled it. The victim struggled to get away but his squirming only made it worse.

Satisfied with the new look he just gave Draco, Harry turned and stomped towards his office muttering what sounded like "_bloody hair appointments, pretty boy" _and" _see how you like that"_along the way.

* * *

"Ron Weasley sipped his pint, watching his best mate sulk. "It's not your fault, mate. He's a right git, that ferret."

Hermione slid into the booth, taking a place next to Ron. She made to hand Harry a bottle of beer before pulling it back saying "Sorry, Harry you said light didn't you? I'll go back and maybe get one for myself too.." She looked down at her waist.

"It's fine, 'mione." Harry assured reaching to the bottle his best friend was gripping. "Thanks."

Hermione Weasley sighed. "Malfoy again isn't it?"

Harry nodded.

"Just talk to him. See if he feels the same way.."

Ron spluttered beer onto their table and erupted into a coughing fit. "Sa-same way?"

Harry was thankful he didn't take a sip of his own seeing what Ron had just done. "What? You mean- you think I fancy him?"

The bushy haired witch rolled her eyes. "I meant he might be irritated with you just as you are with him. But I mean, if you're interested in him then..."

"No, no, no. You just said it... differently."

Hermione shrugged and sipped her ale.

"Isn't he a ponce though?" Ron asked, mouth suddenly full with what looked like crisps.

"Where did you get those?" Harry asked wide eyed with interest, attempting to change the subject.

Ron hastily shoved the bag he had been hiding under the table towards Harry, earning a glare from Hermione. "The diet can shove it, Herm. Besides, a few of these aren't gonna hurt me..." He trailed, staring curiously at the bag. "What are these anyway? They're muggle right?"

His wife sighed. "Crisps, Ron. And you need to... ah, forget it. _Anyway_, I believe we were discussing Harry's issues." She turned to her neglected friend, "Sorry, Harry. What were you saying about Draco?"

Ron huffed and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like '_finally sorted'_and '_priorities'_. "Yeah, mate. Isn't he though?"

Harry shoved a handful of crisps in his mouth and raised his eyebrows in expression of uncertainty. Then, he proceeded to wash it down with beer. "Guess so. He bloody well acts like one."

This conversation was getting awkward, considering the boy hero himself had recently been questioning his own preferences. He couldn't help but let his gaze drift to arse of some fit bloke in tight trousers on the street or admire Charlie's muscular arms whenever he visited the Weasleys (Ginny had caught him doing so on one occasion and loudly pointed it out.)

The trio continued drinking and complaining of their respective work places ("They still won't accept S.P.E.W!") until closing time to which Harry bid his closest friends farewell and apparated home.

The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black had been unoccupied for nearly three years, Harry seeing it unfit as an appropriate bachelor pad. He was currently taking residence in a small flat in the heart of London. However, on this particular night, Harry, who was feeling particularly tipsy, head towards his inheritance as it was a mere ten minutes of walking from the pub he had just left.

Apparating was not an option as there was the possibility of getting splinched. The inebriated Auror stumbled through the threshold of Grimmauld Place but quickly bid to collect himself remembering the ever present painting of Mrs. Black. "Shhhhhh!" he scolded even thought it was for himself. Giggling at having shushed himself, he entered the kitchen and began rummaging through the cupboards for a glass. Failing to find a clean one and forgetting Kreature's purpose, he gave up and made his way towards the parlor to pass out on the couch.

* * *

"Ouch! Fallo!" Draco cried with a sharp jerk of his head.

"Sorry, dear! Next time, do try to come in without your hair all matted up like this..." his hairdresser defended.

"Why do you _think_I _had_to come in here? It's because my hair is like that." the client mumbled back, sinking in his salon chair.

"You didn't have to. You just wanted to see me." Fallonzo said, looking into the mirror and then winking. "Besides... don't have have some sort of hocus pocus thing that could fix this?"

"Shhhhhh!"

A woman who was getting her hair dyed looked over, startled at the shush.

"Nobody knows what we're talking about. Don't worry, darling." Fallonzo casually drawled.

Draco furrowed his perfect brows in concern. "Still, even you shouldn't know."

"You know your secret is safe with me." the hairdresser said waving a comb. He spritzed Draco's hair with something fruity smelling and patted his shoulder. "Alright you're done." he said and dramatically ripped the styling cape off his client with a _swoosh._

The Auror examined his newly styled hair and grinned in approval. "You're brilliant."

Fallonzo shrugged "I know" he smiled back.

Draco stood from the spinning chair. "Uhm, I was wondering if you want to... erm... come to well... my world sometime?"

"Really?" Fallo asked excitedly.

The wizard nodded. "I'll owl- I mean, phone you."

"I'll be waiting."

With that, Draco nodded and made way to the back door where he was told would be a safe place to disapparate.

* * *

**I write in mostly book world but there are some HP movie references in here. Just thought I needed to say.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Much like any weekend of Harry's after the war, he stayed in and watched telly or read a book. This particular Saturday, however, he felt restless with routine and ventured out to muggle London.

Before stepping out of Grimmauld Place, Harry cast a temprus charm. Apparently it was already noon. On the way to his favorite restaurant, the boy hero noticed a familiar glimmer of nearly luminescent blonde hair. Curious, he followed and saw the once and often still, arch enemy. On his arm, was a gorgeous olive skinned... _IS THAT A MUGGLE?_

Harry was sure he had been around Luna too much, already influenced by her many non-existent and nowhere close to real ideals. Draco Malfoy, of all six billion people was with a muggle, strutting about in muggle London as if it were a regular occurrence. This was an extraordinary sight.

Before Harry could call out to his Auror partner, the blond disapparated, bringing his (_did I say 'gorgeous'?) _boy toy with him. How stupid could Draco be. Harry disregarded the fact that he considered a bloke to be 'gorgeous' as there were more important things to worry over. The alley from which Malfoy had disapparated from was hardly an appropriate excuse for anywhere thats supposedly hidden. He should have gone to an apparition point.

So much for the Statute of Secrecy.

* * *

"Good morning, Potter." Draco greeted rather brightly as he strode into the small room that could easily be mistaken as a broom cupboard. The said room was Harry's office.

Harry looked up from the report Fletchley asked him to do earlier that morning and then back. "What do you want?" he asked as though Draco had intruded on something that was really in his personal interest.

Draco looked slightly offended. "I just wanted to say 'good morning'..."

The other Auror felt a bit guilty for his colder greeting. "Sorry, yeah, g'morning."

The blonde wizard gave an approving nod. "So how was your weekend?"

**"**Erm... okay. Yours?"

**"**Very well, very well."

Small talk was rather awkward between the two as they had never practised so. Perhaps the Slytherin and Gryffindor were fated to only speak when bickering or exchanging vital information. The two couldn't help but have this same thought.

An awkward silence stretched between them, causing both partners to desperately attempt to think of something to share with the other. It could have been quidditch, gossip, even something from the Quibbler for Merlin's sake. However, nothing came to mind.

As Harry scanned his memory, trying to find a particularly interesting memory or joke he heard over the weekend, he remembered being a bit jealous at one point, and also a bit angered. But why? Oh course, Draco always angered... right, it was Draco. Him and his... boyfriend? And the disapparating! "Oh yeah, speaking of weekends..." Harry eased back into conversation, "I saw you."

Draco raised a brow, "Could've said 'hi'. Where at?"

**"**An alley."

**"**Oh?"

**"**An alley in muggle London that you deemed safe for Apparation." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I've apparated a lot this weekend, Potter. What's your point?" Draco huffed and crossed his arms, then shifted his weight to his right leg, causing his hip to jut out. He looked positively sassy.

"In plain sight! You could've been_ seen_- I mean, you work with the Ministry. That's so irresponsible." Harry near-cried. "My point is... just be a bit more careful." he finished softly which was rather unexpected.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Perhaps it was another handsome blonde you saw over the weekend." Draco drawled cooly.

"Don't lie. Really, it's no use. Honesty would suit you better." Harry sighed. "Just... just be careful." he repeated.

Draco, however, did not notice (or chose to disregard) his warning for caution and burst out, "Who are you to tell me about being careful, former Undesirable No. 1? You with your chasing after trolls in first year and oh! Don't even get me started on using spells without knowing what they do!"

Harry clenched his fists. "Don't bring any of that into this! It's so irrelevant. You can't just prance about and-"

A knock interrupted had the fated to soon escalate argument.

The door creaked open to reveal a nervous looking woman. She tentatively stepped through the threshold into Harry's office. She was short and thin, with hazel coloured eyes and chestnut brown hair, giving her a rather boring overall effect. Her face seemed washed out and tired. "Uhm... Auror Potter's office?" she peeped.

Harry and Draco whipped around, altering their scowls and glares into something more welcoming. "Yes, yes. Can I help you?"

**"**Uhm well.." she began, sweeping a look around the office and resting it on the stacks of file folders occupying at least half the office.

Draco saw her glance, assuming she intending to take her time with whatever business she brings. "Sit down, Ms...?"

**"**Norkuss... Hazel. I'm the wife of Gerald..." she said and sat delicately in the beaten leather chair that was ripped in most places.

Harry stared expectantly for elaboration.

**"**Auror Dawlish is in charge of his case but apparently he's not available so I was directed here..."

Draco and Harry shared confused looks. Dawlish was never busy. In fact, he complained about being bored all the time.**"**So... Mrs. Norkuss... Erm, what can we do to help then?" Harry asked.

**"**He said you were in charge files and I could fill something out..."Ah, Dawlish's way of reminding Harry and Draco that they were stuck with paperwork while he was where the action was.

The blond partner rolled his eyes and began rummaging through Harry's file cabinet. "Yes, that would be a priority request."

**"**So his case wasn't a priority before?" she asked incredulously. It seemed rather out of character.

The Auror partners backed away slightly. **"**No but... uhm... what is the nature of erm... your husband's case?" Draco asked.

Hazel's face tempered into a pained expression. "He was murdered."

"Our condolences, Mrs. Norkuss." Draco bowed his head a bit and handed her the paper.

Seeing her scan his desk, Harry scrambled to dig his better quill and ink set from the mess of it and placed it before her.

When Mrs. Norkuss completed the form, she handed it back. "Thank you." she said quietly and made to leave.

**"**Once again, sorry for your loss. We'll be sure to keep you updated on the case's progress." Harry informed.

The guest paused before stepping out and turned back, "So filling that out will make things go faster with Gerald's case?" she asked in reconfirmation.

Draco lost his air of sympathy for what seemed to be no apparent reason. "Actually, no." he smiled fakely. "It won't. We just had you fill that out to make you feel better about your trip to the Ministry. It's supposed to give you a sort of satisfaction in thinking something was done... y'know?"

Norkuss looked horror struck.

**"**Yeah..." Draco continued. "I know, wasn't my idea but I'd say it's effective. Gets people to leave us alone for a while. We just throw them out when you leave."

Harry had stood there, with a similar expression to Mrs. Norkuss. Mouth gaping, and eyes wide, he was incapable of coherent speech to such random and unnecessarily blunt behavior. What Draco had said had some truth to it, but saying such things to poor, widowed and scared women was not acceptable. "M-Malfoy!"

**"**How could you... you... so that was _pointless_!?" Hazel shrieked out.

Without awaiting an answer she stomped out, slamming the door behind her, causing the blurred glass that served as a window on it to rattle violently. Harry twirled dramatically to face his partner, whom he was furious with. He certainly let it show. "Malfoy! What the bloody hell was that?"

Draco shrugged.

**"**You don't have anything to say for yourself? Oh and I wouldn't be surprised if we got a Howler. I'm sending Kingsley a memo about..._ this_" Potter said, shaking his head in disbelief and waving a hand in reference to_ "this"_.

Malfoy sighed loudly and plopped down in the chair Norkuss had left. With another sigh he excused himself lazily, "Thought I'd try out honesty and see how it _suits _me."


End file.
